kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chatmasters
Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming... or someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find /b/tards, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Chatmaster's Mods: 'Sten123' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sten123 (Stencil, Stenny) A pretty cool guy. Owner of de chat! He gets the job done while still being fun and British and is not afraid of anything. Some people are like "you suck", and stuff, but y'know, those are the trolls. Catch Phrase: Meh. :P One quote: Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten! '2DArray' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/2DArray (2D, Array) He's also a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray". He's also the owner of the room and many nice games. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as MarikoYoshida, boyblue, and Infernitorn. Modfriend, where u can catch all of these dudes.. Regulars: 'Chaos_J' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Chaos_J (Cj, chaos) Helper of the reconstruction of this page ^_^ One of the koolest dudes of chatmastas. Pretty fun kid and really active. Friend to all! Crazy to none.....okay maybe some. Quote: WAT!! Catch Phrase: XD 'chloeandthehawk' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/chloeandthehawk (Chloe) Pretty much the first real girl to set foot in chatmasters. She's one of the oldest chatmasters chatters, opening kongregate straight to that page for more than a year now. Chloe is a grammar nazi, although some think she's just trollin'- she is not trollin, she is Chloe, you see? A quote: chloeandthehawk: Don't think I won't cut you. 'EuropaIV' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/EuropaIV (Nick) One of the only decent citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy on chatmasters, along with Chloe. 'ChoxZ' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ChoxZ (Are) A Norwegian lad who happens to work for a concert place thingy. He will probably harass you a bit, but it's all in good fun. He is also better than you... at everything. A quote: ChoxZ: < or GTFO 'FearTheHobbits' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/FearTheHobbits (Pher) While he comes off as a troll at first, Hobbits is quite intelligent and is usually found at the center of any intellectual discussion that haphazardly stumbles into Chatmasters. He's not afraid to stand up, call someone an idiot, and tell them to GTFO. He is very misunderstood. A quote: FearTheHobbits: Why are you in this chat anyway? You're a girl. Get back in the kitchen and make me a sammich. 'HenryHate' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HenryHate (Henry) A somewhat bitter, hateful little man who just needs a hug. 'SkinnyJeanzKid' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/skinnyjeanzkid (Rampy, Skinny, Jeanz) He's a strong Christian with some punk skater on the side. He's a pretty fun kid. 'Schala' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Schala Schala is a female name, not a male name. Let's get that straight. Does Schala sound masculine at all?! A quote: Schala: i'm a saggitariuskdfsa......a sag 'OMNIX2' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/OMNIX2 A cool guy who made a website: Omnigames. He's a super secret spy. (not much of a secret now....) A quote: HOLY CRAP GUYS! 'legendjunior' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/legendjunior (lj, legend, junior) Ah, Zach. He's a really nice guy. He can make a very mean threat....trust me.. He works at a Martial Arts Schools and he can take a joke. Lj's profile.. A quote: CJ!!!!! IMA KILL YOU!!!! 'TheKid30' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Thekid30 (Kid) Kid, a cool kid. Loves his Kongonia. He has a thing for girls... a lot of girls... but he has lovergirl4532. He may or may not be a pervert A quote: wanna have some fun? Catch Phrases: "dammit..." "eh?" 'shadowhedgehog10' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/shadowhedgehog10 (shadow) Shadow, half-troll, half-friend. Our excessive link dude... 'lovergirl4532' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lovergirl4532 (lover, loves) lovergirl is a friend to all chatmasters, especially TheKid30. She's a very nice girl and of course, loves. She's bffs with musicqueen74. 'IceTheBaron / vampeer' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/IceTheBaron (Icey, baron/vamp) 1/4 troll, 3/4 games. Ice can't get enough games...did I mention he likes games?....If I didn't, he likes games.... A quote: IceTheBaron: games.. Catch Phrase: games.. 'twilightgirl22' http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/twilightgirl22 (twi, tg) A pretty sweet girl who obviously likes twilight. she is a faithful chatter and LOVES to role play online in the chatrooms (even though it says in the rules that you're not allowed to in a non-roleplaying chatroom which is what chatmasters is). Pretty chill a lot of the time and is very loved by her friends.